Sweetie bell creepypasta
by frogglefrog
Summary: This is a story about a multi personality filly killing a foal every time a bell sound is tolled conjuring up her killer attitude enjoy the story with its quirks


Creepy pasta:Sweetie bell loves hearts

There was a lilting tune barely heard by nearby passers who had no idea, there is a murder going on in a dark alley in fillydelphia. There was a little colt whose flank was blank staring in a hypnotic trance at a little filly's whose voice can take you to a wonderland of pleasure. This marshmallow colored filly with her dual colored mane used her unicorn magic in time with her singing that caused this colt to be under her control.

Sweetie bells lips rose a notch as she focused her powers on the colt he was in a fantasy dancing with his favorite musician while eating cake.

Oh little colt this wont hurt a bit came a singing beautiful voice

Oh my brave one your heart so stout, you could the music dropping in to darker tones

This little filly needs your brave heart her magic horn began grabbing at the rib cage of this colt who could only feel the pleasure under the spell of music and magic.

My wonderful knight this will be your last plight her voice grew very dark as her magic was pulling the colts sternum out of his chest blood gushing from the open wound an innocent smile caressed her face.

No more bullies no more woolies to make fun of you she rhymed with a giggle using her power to keep the heart beating steady as she was tearing out his knee's dropping him to the ground. His fantasy grew more intense the sky was dark but his favorite musician and the cake all that cake...

His eye's was losing its light and sweetie bell stopped singing.

Damn I messed up again her voice heavy with pleasure at ripping his heart completely out of his body the piece of muscle was beating through her magic but no longer kept any life. Her face grew alight as she took the heart and rubbed it on her cutie mark blood coursing down her legs.

Ohhh this is the best I saved another from such a bother her voice thick with joy.

She looked both ways in this dark alley the corpse lying there as if it was always there, a faint buzzing sound was heard the flies began gathering as she stared at his face.

Her magic lifted up a broken stump of a hoof and used it like a quill on the walls the toll saved me and she can save you...

The bells tolled in the distance and sweetie bell found her self at home the last half the day was forgotten she had no idea she had murdered another pony she fell asleep remembering briefly a cute little colt's face she blushed as slumber took over.

She awoke in the morning she briefly remembered hearing her sister talking about another was killed by the toll in fillydelphia as she skipped out the house heading to school she heard the bells ringing.. her body shifted a bit last thing she remembered was oh yea school.

Oh again I am so lucky her voice changed to a softer yet Innocent voice that would cause your flank to shiver.

She was currently living here in fillydelphia and for some reason she blinked innocently as she stared at the crime scene with many others they never assume it was a filly killers always looking for them mares or stallions her face etched horror of the scene but her eye's were full of delight for saving another.

The day was wearing on, her heart was beating erratic for not collection today's toll she spotted a blank flank ahh another one to save her face smiled and she is skipping across town in a hurry.

Sweetie bell or the toll silently followed the little filly her grey fur barely visible in the dusk light ran down the alley.

Oh little filly don't be silly this is a gift from me to you her voice serenade the air causing the filly to stumble and fall she could not control her body anymore she looked around to see a little filly kinda of like her.

Whaa is happ..enin.g she attempted to stand but a cruel child like smiled danced across siren's voice a mask sliding over her face feathers tipping out the side of it.

Oh little filly I might really be your savior her tongue clicked at the end of the verse causing the grey filly to try and back into a corner

She thought in her head oh I should try something new I can save the heart for … laast.

My damsel in distress I will not wear you like a dress her voice skipped a few tones as she used her unicorn power's to put her into a trance they must be saved all of them must they must.

The night danced across the sky as a macabre scene was visible at hoof this tattered side of town was hiding a gruesome scene. The toll was slowly ripping the mane off the filly causing dribble of blood to touch to the stone she smiled darkly using her power to slam nearby barrel on the filly cuasing a thickening crunch audible to her ears.

My little damsel they will not scar my heart is not black as tar as she dragged the little filly whose fantasy was to read books with her grand mare while waiting for her parents to pick her up ahh such a wonderful fantasy her mane hair leaving a trail. Sweetie bell remembered there was a knife shop not to far from here using her powers she dragged the pony hitting every little bump causing the body to twitch she got her caught between some stones her left foreleg wouldn't come undone. She pulled until the leg split from body bleeding all over the road.

Damn she might not last long enough there was a nearby torch glowing at the shops entrance.

Ahh celestia bless you here voice a soft tones as she raised the torch to the bleeding stump you could smell the burning flesh the filly twitching violently her fantasy intensified as the reading was beginning to scare her and it took longer for her parents to come she waited patiently. The door to knives are wives too opened as the bolts were pulled out she pulled it open entering this heaven of useful tools.

She nearly placed the fantasizing pony on a display table singing with a gleeful repertoire.

My dear is time for a knife from a lonely wife her hooves picked up the biggest knife she could handle serrated blade with yak horn for a handle there is a little signature on the hilt P.P hmm not sure what that means she thought. She used her magic and flung the large knife straight into the filly's cutie mark sticking right into the intestines causing more blood to pour out of her victim.

Ahhh yes closer now she flung another knife marking a slow trail towards the heart creating a gaping hole in the side a sight so gruesome any grown pony would have screamed at the body. This body was carved open displaying the innards of this little pony the heart was magically manipulated to pump doing a better job than last time she thought. Her rubs were beat outwards making the heart visible to her eyes she breathed out a steam heated by this wonderful moment.

Yes oh yes this is wonderful another one almost saved she said with conviction in her voice. The toll began wakening her victim her voice stopped singing ending the spell. A scream barely gurgled from her throat she awoke feeling no pain and nothing but pain at the same time a confusing sensation as she could barely turn her head to see her body a open museum for all to see. Her eye's rolled to the back of skull as the life departed from her angelic face in a echoed misery. The toll smiled and used the blood to make her mark another was saved by the toll you could be saved next...


End file.
